


Last Minute Romance

by hazelNuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't very big with Shadowhunters, so it makes perfect sense that Jace forgot about it. Except, he'd promised Simon to give him the best Valentine's Day ever.‘Any plans for tonight?’ Simon asks.‘It’s pretty quiet out. Just standard patrols, and I’m not assigned to any of them, so no. You wanna go do something?’‘That’s why I came by,’ Simon says. There’s a smile on his lips, but Jace can’t help but think it’s just a little bit too bright.For Jimon Week Day 2: Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Jace loves going a round with the punching bag. He gets to do all the hitting, and he doesn’t need to think. He just lets his muscle memory do its thing, while his mind clears itself of any pent-up aggression and frustration.

‘I should watch you train more often. This is a good look on you.’

Jace smiles and huffs out a laugh. ‘Red and smelling?’ he asks, turning to his boyfriend.

‘I mean half-naked and sweaty,’ Simon grins. He pushes off the wall he’d been leaning against and is instantly by Jace’s side. ‘Hey,’ he whispers.

‘Hey.’

Jace leans in for a kiss, closing his eyes when Simon’s hands slide into his hair.

‘Ah, gross!’ Simon whines. He pulls his hand out of Jace’s hair. ‘I changed my mind. Being sweaty is disgusting, please take a shower.’

Jace opens his eyes to Simon grabbing the sweatshirt that’s lying next to Jace’s water bottle, and wiping his hands on it.

‘I did tell you.’

‘Yeah. Here,’ Simon throws him the shirt. ‘To wipe that smug look off your face.’

Jace pulls on the shirt, and Simon tosses him the water bottle next, just a little faster than necessary. Jace winks when he catches it without fumbling.

‘Any plans for tonight?’ Simon asks.

‘It’s pretty quiet out. Just standard patrols, and I’m not assigned to any of them, so no. You wanna go do something?’

‘That’s why I came by,’ Simon says. There’s a smile on his lips, but Jace can’t help but think it’s just a little bit too bright.

‘Everything okay?’

‘Perfect. Awesome. I gotta go do something, but meet you in an hour? Great.’

Before Jace can even say another word, Simon is gone. Something is definitely going on with him. He could try bombarding Simon with texts until he tells him, but that is just as likely to make Simon mad. That leaves Clary.

After a quick shower, Jace finds her in the greenhouse, sketching flowers.

‘Simon was just here,’ he says, sitting down next to her.

‘And?’ Clary asks, sounding like she’s only giving him the bare minimum of her attention. The rest of it is on the little blue flower she’s drawing.

‘He was acting weird. He asked me if I had plans for tonight, and I’m pretty sure he was disappointed when I said I didn’t.’

This seems to get Clary’s attention. She lifts her head and looks him dead in the eye. ‘It’s February fourteenth,’ she says.

‘So?’

Clary tilts her head, eyes unblinking.

February fourteenth, Jace thinks. What could possibly be special about Februa–

‘Fuck,’ he groans.

‘Go classic,’ Clary says. ‘Flowers, teddy bears, cards, maybe a balloon. And beg.’

‘Thanks!’ Jace shouts over his shoulder as he races out of the greenhouse, but Clary has already gone back to drawing.

Shadowhunters don’t really celebrate Valentine’s Day. It’s just another day with lots of Demons on the loose that need to be killed. Some couples take the day off, but nobody makes big plans in case they need to be cancelled.

Simon seemed pretty disappointed when Jace told him this a month ago. He never really had a someone to celebrate it with, just people who were with him for Valentine’s week because they didn’t want to be alone on the day itself. So Jace had promised him to plan an amazing night. He’d even asked for two days off, one for setting everything up, and the other for the day itself. Lydia had looked extremely amused when he’d made the request, but told him that it was fine as long he stayed on call.

Jace stops by his room to grab his wallet, then runs out of the Institute, ignoring everyone’s stares.

It’s getting late, and not a lot of shops are open anymore. But after jogging around for twenty minutes, not skipping a single alley or side street, Jace finally finds a gift shop that seems to have what he needs. He stumbles in, and almost stumbles back out again. It’s like Valentine’s Day threw up in here, everything is pink, red and white.

‘You look like you could use some help,’ a black woman in her forties tells him. She’s wearing a bright pink dress, and there are little pink hearts stuck in the bun she made with her locks. Her nametag, shaped like a rose, says her name is Glinda.

‘I really do, Glinda,’ Jace admits. ‘And I only have–‘ he checks his watch ‘–ten minutes.’

‘We better hurry, then. Let’s walks and talk.’

Jace tells her the story as they make their way through the store. Glinda grabs things off shelves, pushing them into Jace’s arms, sometimes looking at them and putting them back with displeasure.

‘You’re friend was partially right. Classic is always a good starting point, but when you mess up it’s always good to add a little personal touch. What does your boy like?’

‘Superheroes, music, movies, science fiction, Harry Potter. Me, I hope. No food,’ Jace quickly says when Glinda adds a box of chocolates to the pile.

‘If you’re sure.’ She sounds a little sceptical, but puts the box back on the shelf. ‘Pet names?’

‘He calls me Captain America sometimes. Also asshole or pretty boy. I call him Quick Silver. The asshole thing is mutual, actually.’ Jace thinks if there’s anything else. ‘Mostly we use standard stuff like babe.’

‘I think I have just the thing,’ Glinda says. She turns on her heels and starts walking so fast, Jace almost has to run to keep up. She adds one more thing to the pile. ‘All you need now, is some flowers,’ she says.

She leads him to the register, and carefully takes things off the pile in Jace’s arms to ring them up. When she’s almost done, Jace’s eye falls on a t-shirt that’s part of the standard collection of the giftshop.

‘And one of those.’

Glinda laughs. ‘That’s brilliant. I’ll remember that.’

When Jace steps outside, he waves a last goodbye to Glinda and makes his way back to the Institute as quickly as possible. After changing into a suit and doing his hair, it’s time to meet Simon. Hoping by the Angel that this will make up for forgetting, Jace grabs the bag with his purchases.

There’s a tree with a bench under it that they use to have some alone time when they don’t want to stay inside, but Jace can’t really leave the Institute because he’s on duty.

As he expected, Simon is waiting for him there.

‘Hey.’

‘He– Wow.’ Simon looks Jace up and down appreciatively. Then his eyes lock onto the flowers in Jace’s hand. ‘Wait, so you didn’t forget?’

‘Oh, I did,’ Jace admits. ‘But this is me hopefully making up for it.’

‘Well, let’s see what you’ve got. Dazzle me,’ Simon says, patting the bench beside him. He accepts the flowers, a smile tugging at his lips as he smells them.

Jace sets the bag on the ground and pulls out a stack of cards. Every single one of them has a Valentine’s Day pun on it, “WHALE you be my Valentine”, “BEE mine”, “We make quite the PEAR”, “We are MINT to be”, and they only get worse from there.

‘I haven’t written anything in them,’ Jace says. ‘But each of these cards is good for making me wear this shirt for one day.’ He then pulls out a neon pink shirt with a huge glittery bear on the front.

‘Oh, wow,’ Simon says, his jaw drops in awe. He takes the shirt and traces the bear. When he looks up at Jace, he’s grinning. ‘This is terrible. Thank you.’

‘I’m not done yet.’ Jace dives back into the bag and comes up with three little bears. One has _Simon_ embroidered on its belly, the second a heart, and the third a letter _J_. ‘They didn’t have one that said Jace.’

‘How terrible,’ Simon agrees. He eagerly takes the bears and places them on the pink shirt, spelling out _Simon_ _♥ J._

‘Two more things,’ Jace says. He takes out the final little bundle and unwraps it. He holds up the mug for Simon.

‘I’ll shield your heart,’ Simon reads.

Jace turns the mug to show him the little Steve Rogers holding a big red heart.

‘I love it,’ Simon says. He holds the mug close to make sure he doesn’t accidently drop it. ‘What’s my last present?’

‘Before I give it to you, you have to promise me you’ll only wear it when you’re with me,’ Jace says sternly.

Simon raises his eyebrows in confusion, but nods. ‘I promise.’

Jace unfolds the shirt, which he’d used to protect the mug, and holds it up. Simon promptly bursts out laughing.

‘I can’t believe you bought me an “I’m with stupid” shirt,’ he hiccups.

‘So you like it? Are you dazzled?’ Jace asks.

‘Completely,’ Simon says. He pulls Jace against him and into a kiss.

Relieved, Jace sags into his boyfriend.

‘I’m forgiven, then?’ he asks when they pull back.

‘You’re forgiven. And good luck finding a way to top this next year,’ Simon says.

‘No, next year is your turn,’ Jace decides. ‘I’m going to need more than a year to figure out that out.’

Simon looks at his presents, reverently touching each of them in turn. ‘Yeah, you really do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
